


Simple love making turns into more

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bottom Clint, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Simple love making turns into more

Clint moaned, letting his eyes close. He was fully enjoying the gentle rocking of Bruce’s thrusts. This was easy and pleasurable, sometimes it was nice just to have simple love making. The slowness allowed pleasure to seep into both of them and let them last longer. The pressure was able to build into a larger release or so they found after a few times of doing it.

Clint opened his eyes after Bruce leaned against him, pressing their chests together and connected their lips. They kissed soft and full of love. “Bruce, you feel amazing.” Clint whispered, angling his hips upwards for a better angle.

Bruce kissed along Clint's collar bone. “So do you,” he whispered smiling sweetly down at his boyfriend.

Clint's eyes were locked onto Bruce. Every ounce of trust between them got them to this comfortableness. Bruce wrapped his fingers around Clint’s cock, matching the drawn out thrusts. “Clint, I want to move in your room. Permanently.” Bruce said, twisting his fist around Clint’s slick with precum cock causing Clint’s hips to buck.

Clint let out a shaky breath. “You-“ He stopped because he started to laugh. Bruce met his slate blue eyes, knowing there was nothing to feel hurt about, instead he smiled giving a harder thrust which stopped the laughter with a surprised gasp. Clint rubbed his misted eyes before moving his hands back around Bruce’s waist. “You said that like you were talking to Tony about some technology thing.” He laughed letting his head fall back against the pillow.

Bruce rolled his eyes picking up a little speed with his thrusts. “Your laughter isn’t doing anything for me and mentioning Tony doesn’t help right now either.” Bruce noted.

Clint laughed harder at that biting his lip to try and stop. He shook his head. “S-Sorry, I-I’ll stop,” he grinned, leaning up to kiss Bruce’s cheek. “Say something hot, you still have that voice.”

Bruce smiled thinking for a moment. He dipped his head down to bite at Clint’s neck receiving a few pleasurable groans for his effort. “I want to get a mirror in the bedroom, so you can watch me fuck you. So you can see what a slutty boy you are, enjoying it so much when I fuck your tight little ass.” His breath was hot against Clint’s ear causing him to shiver.

Clint’s face contorted into confusion and then desire. “Fuck, yes. Bruce, fuck.” He moaned grabbing the head board for support as Bruce’s thrusts became more forceful.

Bruce bit his lip rolling his hips harder into his lover. “You’d like that?” He asked.

Clint whimpered at that and nodded his head violently, he felt his orgasm creeping up faster than expected.

“No Clint, be a good boy and say it out loud.” Bruce ordered. He was playing with him now, Bruce paused in mid-thrust watching as Clint’s eyes widened in alarm.

“I-I w-would like t-that Bruce, don’t stop!” He stammered helplessly just wanting him to continue.

Bruce nodded, starting to move again, sliding in and out of Clint's tight heat with ease. He pushed his cock all the down to the hilt inside Clint and just savored the little movements Clint would make before thrusting again. “You want to come Clint?” He asked gripping his firm soft bottom and lifting him higher to thrust upward hard into his prostate evoking a large bolt of static-like pleasure to shoot through Clint’s body.

Clint looked up at him in awe. “Yes Bruce, please!" He cried between loud moans.

Bruce smiled, thrusting faster and faster. He was watching as Clint tensed up, clenching his teeth, his body was beginning to shake, holding back as long as he could. “Let go,” Bruce growled trying hard not to finish before him.

Clint came with a loud sob, streaking both of their chests. He rocked harder against Bruce’s hips, using the head board for support with one hand while the other pumped his engorged cock. “Ah, fuck, I-I can’t take it m-m” Clint’s words were stopped by Bruce coming, filling Clint’s ass. Bruce collapsed on the mattress next to him, panting hard.

Clint squirmed, pressing his thighs together trying to get rid of the overly sensitive feeling. After a moment of them catching their breath Clint rolled on his side nuzzling into Bruce. “Bruce, move in, bring all your button up shirts and text books. I want you to.” He kissed Bruce’s damp with sweat shoulder.

Bruce looked over at him, an exhausted smile spreading on his lips. “Excellent,” he whispered.

Clint chuckled a little wrapping Bruce’s arm around him. They fell asleep, too tired to talk more about the plans of moving in together.


End file.
